


Crack Treated Seriously Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in July 2018.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 5





	Crack Treated Seriously Recs

Crackfic treated seriously is a fascinating mix of humor, implausible situations, and serious matters and feelings. It turns our expectations upside down. It gives us laughs and feels, which together give us a satisfying, well rounded experience. Here are some of our favorite examples:

### Steve/Bucky Crack Treated Seriously Fic Recs

**Added July 2018**

**Title:** Alternate Universe - Canon Convergence  
 **Why:** The summary is “a.k.a. Schadenfreude Express a.k.a. “Hydra tours the multiverse trying to break up Stucky. It goes about as well as you'd expect.” This is primarily from the POV of Zola, Schimdt's punishment is more poetic than anything M&M dreamed up for him and it's HILARIOUS yet also utterly on point. If that's not enough to for you to be Here For It, let me tell you that all the great tropes are hit on. Rumlow's reactions. Oh my god. Oh my god. The attention to details like how this could happen and what the problems would be. Genius. It's genius. And it is also so completely in character I don't know what to say. Also, it's shippy. Kill me now only dont because then I couldnt reread it a million times.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387235>

**Title:** Blue Scales  
 **Why:** ”'These tiny shoes are mine,'“ Steve says, pretending to practice. ”'Because when I was smaller, I definitely had feet.'“

“And what were the feet attached to?” Bucky mock-quizzes.  
“Shins. No no, ankles!” Steve smiles winningly.

It has everything I didn't know I wanted from a fluffy fic where merman!Steve and Bucky gets to be ridiculously happy together.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347195/>

**Title:** Closed Book  
 **Why:** A hilarious take on what happens when Bucky gets amnesia again and Hydra plots to get him back. So much lol.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699007>  
**Bonus podfic link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881133/>

**Title:** Dishonor  
 **Why 1:** the author say this ISNT crack treated seriously, BUT IT SO IS OK  
 **Why 2:** Well, the second one has you hopping through universes, and man, some of it is so beautifully brutal that I had to walk away from the screen just to exhale and remember to breathe. The first one had the potential to be a crackfic, and is just hilarious in many parts, but it's still, well, serious. Dishonor on Your Cow is actually my official “all time favourite favourite” fic because it's witty, sweet, smutty, heartbreaking, and all the colours in between.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/719679>

**Title:** Giant Space Lobsters and a Wedding  
 **Why:** This is my 2nd favorite fic of all time, and my first favorite fic that doesn't make me want to cry. Listen to me. LISTEN. WARRIOR SPACE LOBSTERS. SIF AND HER ANCIENT AS IN MILLENNIA MARINE BIOLOGIST GRANDMOTHER. TONY'S ON POINT OF VIEW OF THE TOTAL WHAT THE FUCKERY. INSANE EXPLANATIONS OF THE MCU THAT MAKE PERFECT SENSE. STEVE AND BUCKY'S WEDDING. (BONUS: A HONEYMOON FOLLOW UP FICHOT HOT HOT HOT HOT SEX INCLUDING MY MOST BULLETPROOF OF KINKS) This is the last in the Somebody Get That Kid a Sandwich verse but you DO NOT need to read that to read this as the series it's mostly just Steve and Bucky eating and fucking and being happy (why wouldnt you read that tho?) but crack treated seriously? This. This is my gold standard. To quote Mary Poppins: A thing of beauty is a joy forever.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728550>

**Title:** Love, Sex, and Paperwork Series  
 **Why:** Parks and rec knock-off. Don’t know it’s even crack taken SERIOUSLY but it’s fun and Bucky is hilarious. :D  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/187214>

**Title:** M is for murder  
 **Why:** It’s super funny and also has tumblr which makes it extra relatable  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928682>  
**Bonus podfic link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848991>

**Title:** Not That Kind of Doctor  
 **Why:** I love Bruce's Outsider POV in this. Actually, I love outsider pov in general, but I like how it's used here  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777950>

**Title:** Probably Not What They Meant By a Game Of Cat and Mouse  
 **Why:** Steve is a mouse and Bucky is a cat. No, for real.  
 **Link:** <http://archiveofourown.org/works/10804767>

**Title:** Sex-bot Bucky  
 **Why:** I love Bucky in this one, his voice/thought process is great  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870392/>

**Title:** The Size of Perfection  
 **Why:** This fic is about being a Steve having a big dick after he gets the serum. Like a really big dick. Porn star big. Problematically big. I tagged it in my bookmarks “When it walks like a porn quacks like a porn and plays out like a literary fiction” and that is pretty much sums it up. It's size queen and magic healing cock taken seriously. The story is sad and sweet and right . It's also hilariously clever and an amazing war-era fic that I never see anyone talking about. Truly an underappreciated masterpiece.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535052>

**Title:** Sneeze Disease  
 **Why:** Steve has to jizz on Bucky. For science. If you have a vendetta against condoms, this is your fic. Also if you just like funny suffering.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619369>  
**Bonus podfic rec:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193580>

**Title:** Survival Quotient  
 **Why:** The Avengers get dropped into a real life game of Ark: Survival Evolved, and Steve keeps getting cockblocked by velociraptors. Also, even-numbered chapters are dinosaur POV. WIP.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001999/>

**Title:** Tiptoe Through the Tulips  
 **Why:** This excellent take on the sex pollen trope that shows how you can take a trope and make it work.   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562340>  
**Bonus Podfic Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632783>

**Title:** Trust Enough  
 **Why:** (sticks head out of a white unmarked van) I heard you like shrunkyclunks little fangirl. Because of reasons, Cap!Steve thinks Modern!Bucky is an escort(he's is not) and Bucky doesn't realize it until correcting him would be counterproductive to them hooking up! And well things are good so what would it hurt to let Steve keep thinking he's a hooker, right? Of course 'right'! That's the cracky part. The actual execution is deep you guys. It's deep and full of feelings and funny and smart and sexy so just read it okay? You wont be sorry. Bucky is fully formed and Steve has SO MANY ISSUES about being Cap and being out of time that actually get dealt with and the problems with duplicitousness feel real to me rather than an idiot plot type problem. Oh, also, as is always the case with geneticallydead, theres the hot hot sex. Wowza.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829822>

**Title:** we're different now  
 **Why:** A really cracky, smutty premise that turns out really sweet and touching  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032179>

**Title:** Whip Crack  
 **Why 1:** Steve is a tentacle “monster” that is wooed by Winter Soldier Bucky and his bull whip, better crack taken seriously is hard to find  
 **Why 2:** Why: Oooh, there's a lot of reasons. Because I love the disconnect between how Bucky thinks, how tentacle monster Steve thinks and how everyone else thinks. Also, I love tentacle monsters. And I'm a sucker for winter soldier recovery featuring loving relationships. I love the way Steve talks, and how he freaks everyone else out, and how everything about him is just so extra.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057091/>  
**Bonus podfic link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369025/>

**Title:** Wishing and Praying  
 **Why:** I got a degree in English and I hated the section on magical realism because it lost the potential in stylistic element and lack of concept exploration, trying to stick to the mundane so hard. This? Is that I WISHED magical realism was like. So. Imagine, if you will, if you could wish a baby into existence. if you genuinely wanted one. You don't have to know you want it though. This fic takes that idea in the style of magical realism with out the pretention, dives into the world and says LETS JUST GO!  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026083>

**Fic:** Wrecks my nerve.  
 **Why:** I’m a cooking show nerd. It’s terrible. I watch them and cry at all the dramatic points, cheer on the victories, and cringe at the failures. This fic is a Hells Kitchen AU and it delivers that same experience for me while also being ridiculous in the best of way…. ALSO BECAUSE GORDON RAMSAY.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395070>

**Added September 2019**

**Title:** let's keep our eyes on the cracks  
 **Why** : The one where Ant-man goes up Thanos's ass.   
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356949/>

### Bonus: Crack Treated Seriously recs for other ships and fandoms

 **Fic:** Marry Fuck Kill.  
 **Pairings:** Darcy/Steve/Bucky and other combinations.  
 **Why:** it’s a Darcy POV series where they play Marry fuck kill. I mean what more do I need to say? The dialogue kills me and even though it has multi pairings I really enjoy the dynamic of the stucky relationship.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/97610>

**Title:** Justice is Blonde  
 **Pairings:** Bucky/Darcy  
 **Why:** NOT STUCKY BUT!! Someone actually wrote Elle Woods as Bucky's lawyer in the litigation mess that would be the US vs James B. Barnes. Do you really need more than that? Is there a concept that is more crack treated seriously than the character of Elle Woods herself? Is there any combination of characters that is more perfect? No. Go. Counselor Woods for the Defense is what you did not know you needed. I promise you.  
 **Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024101>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
